hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorknew City arc
The 'Yorknew City arc '(sometimes called "Phantom Troupe arc") is the fourth story arc of the series. The arc spans from chapters 64 to 119 of the manga, episodes 45 to 70 of the original anime, and episodes 37 to 58 of the 2011 anime series. Summary Back Home Gon returns home to Whale Island with Killua. He introduces Killua to Mito and they have a great meal together with Grandmother. Gon shows Mito his new Hunter's License and she almost breaks it. Gon is worried, and it shows Killua smiling, seeing how a real family is. Later, Gon shows Killua around the island. In the late evening, Mito decides to bring them food. Killua tells Gon he's jealous that Gon has things he wants to do, but Killua has no direction and doesn't want to run the family business. They tell each other they're their first friends. Killua asks about Gon's mom, and Gon explains he never wanted to ask Mito about her, since he thinks of her as his mom. Mito overhears this and has tears of joy. When Gon and Killua return, Mito gives Gon a cube Ging left him. Mito tells Gon about how Ging left, and it is revealed her parents died in a car accident, something she told Gon at a younger age that happened to his parents. After 10 years, Ging dropped off Gon as a baby and asked the two to look after him. Mito tells Gon that her and Grandma really don't know anything about his mother, even if he asked. Ging and Mito always played together growing up. The next day, Gon and Killua try to figure out the Cube. Killua figures it out, Gon must use Nen. It falls apart immediately after, the steel bound together by strange markings like Wing's thread on Gon's finger. There is another colorful box inside, and Gon uses his Hunter's License to open it. There's a tape, a ring and a memory card inside. On the tape is Ging. Ging asks Gon if he truly wants to see him, but says he doesn't want to see Gon, since he feels selfish. Meanwhile, Ging is shown on an island with a giant red tornado, sitting on top a giant lizard, which is sitting on top of another gigantic beast! (looks like that dog from "The Never Ending Story.") At the end of the tape, Ging mentions Gon's mother, but Gon quickly turns it off. Suddenly the tape uses Nen, rewinds itself, records over the message and it's gone. They then turn to the memory card, as Killua explains it's from a JoyStation. After Killua buys one, they see the only game on the memory card is called Greed Island. They find it's incredibly rare and insanely expensive. Killua calls his brother Milluki for more information. Killua bribes Milluki for information with the memory card and finds out an auction will take place in September in Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Milluki finds out a tycoon named Battera is willing to pay 50 billion Jenni for anyone who completes the game. The next day, Killua and Gon head for Yorknew city. Notable Characters Major Battles *Uvogin vs Shadow Beasts *Kurapika vs Uvogin *Chrollo Lucilfer vs Silva Zoldyck & Zeno Zoldyck Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Yorknew City arc